


In The Sky

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fictober, scully hates flying, some angst and some fluff, the obligatory plane fic for fictober, unspecific time frame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Hear my heartbeat, just focus on that.





	In The Sky

The pilot warns them about possible turbulence before their plane even leaves the ground. Scully secures her seat belt and takes out the safety card. She knows it by heart. How often have they flown in and out of Washington D.C.? Too many times to count, that’s for sure.

“Why is there no other way to get home?” She mumbles into the worn down leaflet.

“There are ways,” Mulder says chewing something; he always buys too many snacks. “But the US is big, Scully. Taking the bus from Houston to Washington, or even the train would take a while. They can’t spare us that long.” He says the last bit with a grin.

“Can the next case be closer to home, please?”

“I am not in charge of where supernatural energy unleashes, Scully.”

“You’re in charge of where we’re going.” The plane starts moving and Scully grips the armrest tightly. Her eyes are closed when the plane lifts its nose into the air. She feels Mulder’s eyes on her face. No matter how often she reminds him that she’s fine and that she doesn’t really hate flying, he never believes her.

“I’ll look into it,” Mulder promises as soon as the seat belt sign disappears. Unlike her he always takes it off. He smiles at her before he puts on his headphones and closes his eyes. She watches him for a while. He is far more interesting than that glossy magazine she bought. She should have gone for one of these cheap and cheesy romantic novels instead. Or she could imagine doing things with - and to - her partner. Scully blushes; thinking about him at home when she’s all alone is one thing, but right here, sitting next to him on a plane?

She doesn’t have time to dwell on it for long. There’s an air pocket and the plane starts grumbling and shaking. The seat belt signs come back on with blinking red lights. Mulder, however, his head slightly turned towards her, doesn’t react. The man who gets restless in a normal bed sleeps on a plane that’s experiencing turbulence just fine. Any other moment she might find it funny or cute, but not now.

Scully reaches for the buckle to try and fasten it for him. Her heart races, throbs in her ears. She feels like she might be sick. She sees a flight attendant hurry to the back of the plane. It’s not good.

“Are you coming on to me?” Mulder chuckles just as they hit another air pocket. His thigh is the first thing she finds to grab and he yelps. “Uhm, Scully, I am not really into that kind of thing.”

“Put your seat belt on,” she almost yells at him. She feels like she’s drowning up here in the air. All she hears is the plane’s fight through the clouds. Mulder does as he’s told and then he’s staring at her.

“You’re as white as a sheet, Scully.” She thinks she hears concern in his voice. But she doesn’t trust her own, thinks she might start crying if she opens her mouth. “Here, hold my hand.” Scully takes his outstretched hand and squeezes it tight.

“Shit, why is your hand so cold?” She manages to look at him. But the turbulence continue, seemingly get worse. A baby starts crying somewhere. “Nothing is going to happen,” Mulder assures her, searching her eyes.

“You don’t know that.” He nods, always convinced of everything.

“I do know. Flying is the safest way to-” His words are cut off by something falling down with a thud, by the plane grunting and whooshing.

“Mulder,” Scully pleads. He can’t do anything, she knows that. In theory, anyway. She’s braved cancer and chemo, monsters and demons and yet. This shakes her to the core. “It’s too loud. Something isn’t right.”

“Put your head here,” Mulder says, pointing at his chest. “Listen to my heartbeat.” She thinks he’s joking at first. How could he not be?

“Are you… are you serious?” He nods. She sees his mouth move and doesn’t hear anything. How is she supposed to hear the beat of his heart? All she hears and feels is the plane.

Scully doesn’t think; she leans against Mulder and puts her head against his warm chest. She calms immediately. He holds her there, his fingers running through her hair.

“Hear my heartbeat,” he says and she listens. “Just focus on that.” She closes her eyes. Mulder’s heartbeat is strong and not too quick. He is not worried, not one bit. She counts every beat. 1 and 2, 3 and 4, 5 and 6. Her own heartbeat slows down, harmonizes with his. She doesn’t feel anything but his strong warmth against her cheek. There’s nothing but the sound of his life in her ears now.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Mulder’s voice is soft and caresses her cheek.

“Huh?” She opens her eyes, her head still on his chest. “Is it over?”

“We just landed.” Mulder is grinning from ear to ear. “Not an emergency landing,” he adds. “We’re home.”

“I…”

“You fell asleep. This is now the second time you drooled on me, Scully.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” She combs through her hair, trying to make herself look presentable. Her cheek feels hot, glowing.

“I’m glad you did,” Mulder says. “I wouldn’t want anyone but you drooling on me.”


End file.
